Captain Masaru
Captain Masaru is a character from the game Sinjid. He is a member of the Imperial Guard and leader of the small army intent on invading the island that serves as the game setting. His ultimate goal is defeating the warlords, a combined group of men loyal to the Shogun waging war against the Empire. He wields an iron spear, the favorite weapon of the imperial army, and wears a standard imperial armor, but no helmet. Personality Captain Masaru is fairly respected by his soldiers. At first, he was hard on Sinjid, due to the belief that Sinjid was a convicted murderer. However, Masaru begins to open up to Sinjid, especially after being rescued from The Venomwoods. Masaru's main desire is to please the emperor by defeating the renegade warlords, going so far as to refuse to run when their army's location is discovered. Masaru's loyalty to the emperor is such that he maintains it in the face of bribes and threats of force. Biography Captain Masaru is the leader of an army ordered by an unnamed Emperor with finding and killing a group of rebellious warlords. Having brought, Sinjid, along as a prisoner, Masaru offers Sinjid a full pardon of his assumed crimes should Sinjid defeat all the warlords. Though Sinjid is innocent of his crime, the presumed murder of his master, he is given little choice but to agree. Masaru settles the army in Ryomura Village and gives Sinjid the location and identity of each Warlord to be killed. While the enemy becomes aware of their presence, Masaru refused to move the army, claiming that they had nowhere to go. Later on, while Sinjid is at the Burial Grounds, Masaru and most of the army is captured by Mistwalkers. Masaru is taken to The Venomwoods, where Lord Takeshi attempts to convince Masaru to join the enemy forces, but Masaru refuses. Suddenly, Sinjid appears and kills a Venom Rogue, and warns Masaru to run. A long fight takes place between Warlod Takeshi and Sinjid and Sinjid wins. After this, Masaru realizes that Sinjid is truly innocent. Traveling to the safety of The Emerald Temple, Masaru continues the quest, having Sinjid kill the remaining warlord, Lord Asura. After the quest's completion, Masaru grants Sinjid his freedom, and prepares to return to the mainland. Sinjid, however, chooses to remain to follow a lead on a man associated with his master. Masaru accepts this and returns with the army. Trivia * In the final zone of the venomwoods, Sinjid would normally encounter Takeshi by walking right. However, if the Player decides to use a ranged attack, it will make the Venom Rogue attack him, but Captain Masaru will not attack. Captain Masaru is the only character that doesn't fall dead when he's defeated. * During one of the earliest alphas of the game available only on krinstudio.com, way before the game was officially released, there was a boss fight where Masaru would fight alongside Sinjid, and Masaru was able to defeat the boss with very little help from Sinjid. Category:Sinjid Characters